Blog użytkownika:LechuśLove/Co się dzieje na czacie 8 Film
Panterek Bialy Tak piszmy *7:27 Kotofanka=^.^= okm *7:27 Panterek Bialy Iris: Co?! *7:27 Kotofanka=^.^= ale czej *Cheng: Iris... Wyjdź z łazienki 7:26 Panterek Bialy Iris: Po tym co teraz powiedziałeś to ja "nie wiem"! 7:26 Kotofanka=^.^= *Cheng Chce podlecieć do Iris ale ona jest zamknięta w łazience *puka w drzwi 7:26 Panterek Bialy Iris: Nie ma mnie 7:26 Kotofanka=^.^= *Teleportuje się do Iris... XD jak nie tak to inaczej *Wyjmuje zza siebie szkatułke i pyta: Wyjdziesz za mnie? XDDDD *musze to tu wkleić *a: powtórz iris *7:28 Panterek Bialy Iris: Co?! *7:28 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD nie serio imie Iris pasuej do lisa XF *Cheng: To co słyszysz.. *7:28 Panterek Bialy A: Wiem XD *7:28 Kotofanka=^.^= a: więc zrób z niej lisa *a nie papuge *7:28 Panterek Bialy Iris: A gdzie: Kolacja, świeczki i balkon?! *7:28 Kotofanka=^.^= *Cheng spuszcza głowe *7:29 Panterek Bialy *Iris staje się lisem XD *7:29 Kotofanka=^.^= *Leci zawiedziony do dzrwi *7:29 Panterek Bialy Iris: Żartuje idioto *7:29 Kotofanka=^.^= drzwi* *7:29 Panterek Bialy *Iris całuje Cheng'a *7:29 Kotofanka=^.^= *Odbija się ze szczęścia po całej łazieńce XD *a: kurcze *a: mam problem *7:30 Panterek Bialy Iris: Cheng XD *7:30 Kotofanka=^.^= A: głodna jestem *Cheng: Głodny jestem... ;-; *7:30 Panterek Bialy A: Jaki? *A: Zapłon XD *7:30 Kotofanka=^.^= a: jestem za chuda a jem w chuj dużo ;-; co mam zrobic XD *A: XDDDDDD *a::P *7:30 Panterek Bialy A: Masz szybki metabolizm XD *7:30 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Idem zjeść jajecznice a ty ? *7:31 Panterek Bialy *Iris bierze do ust liczi *A: CO ONA ROBI?! *7:31 Kotofanka=^.^= a: xD nwm ale cheng chce jajecznice *Cheng: Od kiedy jesteś lisem?! * *7:31 Panterek Bialy Iris: Co?! *7:31 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Lisem i to niebieskim XD *;-; *Cheng: Ale takim łądnym ^^ *ładnym* *7:32 Panterek Bialy Iris: Chyba jak zmieniłam właściciela to zmieniłam postać *7:32 Kotofanka=^.^= aa: ona nie zauważyła jak się zmieniłą w lisa boshe *7:32 Panterek Bialy *Iris robi się czerwona *7:32 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nwm xD *7:32 Panterek Bialy Iris: Dz-dzięki *7:33 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: TO idziemy jeść tą jajecznice? *7:33 Panterek Bialy *Iris całuje Wiki w policzek *7:33 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: czemu mnei2!@? *7:33 Panterek Bialy Iris: Dobrze *Cheng'a* *7:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Seba ?!!!!!!!! Ty wiesz co się tu wgl stało?! *7:34 Panterek Bialy A: XDXDXD *7:34 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ;-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; *7:34 Panterek Bialy Seba: Nie wiem tego od pięciu minut *7:34 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki całuje Sebe i wychodzą z dziwnej łazienki XD *7:35 Panterek Bialy Iris: Masz wspaniałe kwami Wiki *7:35 Kotofanka=^.^= a: z/w ide jeść jak to babcia powiedziała : siadać obiad jeść kolacje *Wiki: Okej...*dziwi się *7:35 Panterek Bialy A: XD *7:35 Kotofanka=^.^= a: babcia najlepsza *7:35 Panterek Bialy A: Nom *7:39 Kotofanka=^.^= a: jj *7:39 Panterek Bialy *Iris wtula się w Cheng'a *7:40 Kotofanka=^.^= *Cheng przytula Iris *7:41 Panterek Bialy Iris: Kocham cię Cheng *7:41 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki siada na łóżko. *Cheng: JA CIEBIE TEŻ ^^ *7:41 Panterek Bialy *Seba siada obok Wiki *Iris: Cheng *Iris: Myślałeś o dzieciach? *7:42 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nie.. *Wiki: Pierwsze chwile związku a ta już o dzieciach *;-; *7:43 Panterek Bialy Seba: Iris nie zrozumiesz *Iris całuje Chenga *7:43 Kotofanka=^.^= *opiera głowe o ramie Seby i myśli *Cheng odwzajemnia *a: kufa trudno tak pisac 2 postaciami na raz XD *7:44 Panterek Bialy Iris: Nawet nie wiesz ile czekałam na to *7:44 Kotofanka=^.^= a: zjadłam i nadal jestm głowna *7:44 Panterek Bialy A: XD *7:44 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Heh.. *drapie się za głową *7:44 Panterek Bialy Iris: Co się dzieje? *7:44 Kotofanka=^.^= głowna *XS *TAK GŁOWNA WIKI GŁOWNA *Cheng: Nic a co ma się dziać *?? *7:44 Panterek Bialy *Seba całuje Wiki w włosy *7:45 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Dlaczego we włosy DX *7:45 Panterek Bialy Iris: Dziwnie się zachowujesz *Seba: A gdzie chcesz? *7:45 Kotofanka=^.^= CHEENG NIE? XD *Wiki: ym nie wiem to ty mnie całujesz xD *7:45 Panterek Bialy Iris: Tia jesteś baaaaardzoo taki jak zwykle *7:46 Kotofanka=^.^= A: XDD *Cheng: Jestem po prosu zadowolony *A: wow Cheng jest z czegoś zadowolony ;-; *a: nie spodziwała bym sie *7:47 Panterek Bialy Iris: Z czego? *Seba całuje Wiki w usta *7:48 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Z wszystkiego i z przede wszystkim z tego że się zgodziłaś ^^ *odwzajemnia *7:48 Panterek Bialy Iris: ^^ *7:49 Kotofanka=^.^= a: zauważyłeś że wgl jeszcze nie bło rodziców?! *7:49 Panterek Bialy Iris: A o co chodziło ci z tym "nie wiem co do niej czuje"? *A: Zauważyłem *7:49 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD *Cheng: Ym... Bo nie chciałem mu powiedzieć ze chce się tobie oświadczyć a ty byś to usłyszała i wgl... *7:50 Panterek Bialy Iris: I wolałeś mnie skrzywdzić? *7:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: Wiki my idziemy do kina *7:51 Panterek Bialy A: Iris ma wielkiego focha XD *7:51 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nie wiem co wtedy myślałem tak szczerze *A: kufa on sie jej oświadczył a ta nadal Foch.. *7:51 Panterek Bialy Iris: Ufam ci *7:52 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Ja ci też *7:52 Panterek Bialy *Iris lata po pokoju i siada przy oknie *7:52 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: I znowu jesteśmy sami pewnie ni na długo bo zaraz ktoś wbije XD *7:52 Panterek Bialy Seba: Oby nie XD *Iris: Nie wiedziałam że mogę mieć takie szczęście *A: Idziemy dalej! *7:57 Kotofanka=^.^= a:ok *Wiki: Alex pewnie wbije XD znając życie *7:58 Panterek Bialy Iris: (myślałam że po tamtym nigdy nie pokocham) *Sms: Szukam Tigery. "Alex" *7:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: (nadal nie wiem co się stało ale okej XD) *Wiki: Kto ci przysłał SMS? *pacza na Sebe *8:00 Panterek Bialy Seba: Alex *8:00 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Oook. *8:01 Panterek Bialy *pokazuje Wiki telefon *8:02 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Wieże ci przecież *a: miałam jakiegoś robaka na włosach *8:04 Panterek Bialy A: XD *8:04 Kotofanka=^.^= A: WEŚ ON BYŁ OŚLIZGŁY I WGL BKLEEEE *8:04 Panterek Bialy A: XDDD *8:04 Kotofanka=^.^= *Całuje Sebe *8:05 Panterek Bialy *odwzajemnia pocałunek *8:05 Kotofanka=^.^= *przytuka Sebe *tula* *8:06 Panterek Bialy *wtula się w Wiki *8:06 Kotofanka=^.^= *Uśmiecha się *ślub *;-; *8:07 Panterek Bialy Iris: Iiiiiii!!!!!!! *8:07 Kotofanka=^.^= xdd ODPOWIADAJ *NA GŁÓWNYM *;-; *8:08 Panterek Bialy XD *8:08 Kotofanka=^.^= a: kurfa dusze się *8:09 Panterek Bialy A: Przez ten twój śmiech zdechłego konia? XDDD *8:09 Kotofanka=^.^= a: tak XD *8:09 Panterek Bialy A: XDD *A: JA MAM ŚMIECH ŻÓŁWIA Z DOWN'EM *8:10 Kotofanka=^.^= Czy Ty Chengu obiecujesz zawsze być przy Iris, pocieszać ją i pomagać jej w trudnościach życiowych, w głodzie i nędzy? XD 8:06 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Tak! a: zanim iris odpowie mine 5 dni xD 8:07 Blondynka Czy Ty Irys obiecujesz zawsze być przy Chengu, pocieszać ją i pomagać jej w trudnościach życiowych, w głodzie i nędzy? 8:07 Panterek Bialy A: Ją?! Jej?! 8:07 Kotofanka=^.^= A: xd 8:08 Blondynka * Blondynka wcale nie skopiowała wypowiedzi werny 8:08 Werna6 Pisałam, ale na komórce jestem xddd Dobra ministrancie masz prawo 8:08 Kotofanka=^.^= * Kotofanka=^.^= brecha sie 8:08 Werna6 Chwilaaaaaa 8:08 Panterek Bialy Iris: Emm Cheng jest chłopakiem XD 8:08 Werna6 XD 8:08 Blondynka Dobra tam całus i jesteście małżeństwem 8:08 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: No właśnie 8:08 Werna6 Nie wiedziałam XD 8:08 Kotofanka=^.^= *Całuje Iris 8:08 Werna6 Zaraz się naprawi No chwila żesz XD Czy ktoś ma coś przeciwko? 8:09 Kotofanka=^.^= a" nie 8:09 Blondynka Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną! *a: XD *Iris całuje Cheng'a *;-; XD *8:11 Panterek Bialy A: XDDD *8:11 Kotofanka=^.^= a: wesele jutro *a: bo mnie w piątek sobote nie będzie *;-; *a: bede w niedziele wieczorem *8:11 Panterek Bialy A: Ok *8:13 Kotofanka=^.^= a: czat na priv PB! *8:13 Panterek Bialy *Iris całuje Cheng'a *8:13 Kotofanka=^.^= a nie tam xD *cHENG CAŁUJE IRIS BLA BAL TAK xd *Koniec tej szpoki *a: szopki* *szpoki XD *a: NitroZyniak! *8:17 Panterek Bialy *Iris wtula się w Cheng'a *8:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Kocham cię Iris *Wiki wtula się w Sebe. XD *8:18 Panterek Bialy Iris: A ja ciebie nie *8:18 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng:?! *łzy w oczach *8:18 Panterek Bialy Iris: Żartuje głupku *całuje Cheng'a *8:19 Kotofanka=^.^= *uśmiecha sie *8:19 Panterek Bialy Iris: Myślałeś że ja tak na poważnie? *8:19 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nie wgl -,- *Wiki się śmieje bo Cheng jest idiotom XD *8:20 Panterek Bialy Iris: Przepraszam mój kocie *8:20 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Spoko Lisico :*całuje *8:20 Panterek Bialy *Iris ma dreszcze z podniecenia *8:20 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Możecie już sobie pójść bo te wasze obściskiwanie robi się męczące *;-; *8:21 Panterek Bialy Seba: Iris dobrze się czujesz? *8:21 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Błagam ona ma okres nie moę się dobrze czuć XD *może* *8:21 Panterek Bialy *Iris ciągnie Cheng'a do łazienki *Seba: XD *8:21 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Boję się że z tego będą kolejne dzieci *;-; *Szot jest u Hivi *kładzie głowe na kolana Seby *8:22 Panterek Bialy Seba: Oby nie *8:22 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Wierzysz w to? *8:22 Panterek Bialy *całuje Wiki w czoło *8:23 Kotofanka=^.^= *uśmiecha się *8:23 Panterek Bialy Seba: Mam nadzieje że się zabezpieczają *8:23 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: A kwami otym wiedzą? *8:23 Panterek Bialy *z łazienki słychać jednoznaczne odgłosy *Seba: Iris wie na pewno *8:24 Kotofanka=^.^= /*face palm *8:24 Panterek Bialy Seba: I nie jest taka głupia *8:24 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Okej tu mnie masz Cheng jest debilem.. *8:25 Panterek Bialy Seba: XD *Seba: A my jesteśmy sami *8:25 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nom i co? ^^ *8:25 Panterek Bialy Seba: A co chcesz robić *8:26 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: A nwm *8:26 Panterek Bialy *całuje Wiki w szyję *8:26 Kotofanka=^.^= a: do czego zmierza ten świat kufa wmpir *8:26 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ufasz mi na tyle? *8:26 Kotofanka=^.^= a: i kufa wszyscy się ruchać bedą *8:26 Panterek Bialy A: XD *8:26 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:.. *Wiki: R---.... Tak.. *a: wiesz że jesteśmy debilami no ie XD *8:26 Panterek Bialy A: Komentarz zajebisty XD *8:26 Kotofanka=^.^= nieI *a: xd *8:27 Panterek Bialy *Seba ściąga koszulkę *8:27 Kotofanka=^.^= A: o teraz będzie chamsko *8:27 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: Wiki wróciliśmy! *8:27 Panterek Bialy XD *8:27 Kotofanka=^.^= a: hahah *Wiki: Boshe *8:27 Panterek Bialy A: XDDD *8:27 Kotofanka=^.^= *8:28 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ehhhh *8:28 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: XD *8:28 Panterek Bialy A: Te dwie godziny się wytnie *8:28 Kotofanka=^.^= *przytula Sebe *czekaj *8:28 Panterek Bialy Seba: Czy my nigdy nie zostaniemy sami? *8:28 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Chyba nie *a: powtórka z rozrywki *8:29 Panterek Bialy *do pokoju wchodzą rodzice Wiki a Seba i Wiki są w jednoznacznej pozycji XD *A: XD *8:29 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *8:30 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: CO WY ROBICIE?! *8:30 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka : Józef Wychodzimy *zabiera menża za drzwi i schodzą na dół *A: XDDDDD *Ojciec: Ale oni! *ścina mi czekaj *z/w kufa myć się musze ku... dalczego oni mi tak wcześnie się myć karzą ;-; *a: wyciełam te 2 godziny *a: z/w *8:32 Panterek Bialy XD *8:46 Kotofanka=^.^= jj *8:49 Panterek Bialy *całuje Wiki *8:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Największe upokorzenie... *8:51 Panterek Bialy Seba: Nie największe *8:51 Kotofanka=^.^= a: i te uczucie kiedy przygotowywujesz się do stosunku a twoi rodzice wbjają do pokoju *8:51 Panterek Bialy A: XD *8:52 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ;P *8:52 Panterek Bialy Seba: Chociaż myślą że jesteśmy zaręczeni *8:52 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Myślą *8:53 Panterek Bialy *klęka przed Wiki *Seba: Wiki wyjdziesz za mnie? *wyjmuje pierścionek *8:54 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: TAk *8:54 Panterek Bialy *całuje Wiki *8:55 Kotofanka=^.^= *CAŁUJE SEBE :* *xd *8:55 Panterek Bialy *Iris i Cheng wychodzą z łazienki *Iris jest cała czerwona *8:56 Kotofanka=^.^= wIKI: a CO TAM SIĘ DZIAŁO xd *Wiki* *8:56 Panterek Bialy Iris: Niiic *8:57 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Wgl XD *8:57 Panterek Bialy Iris: *chichocze cicho *8:58 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Pacz oni mają już za sobą a my nadal nie bo ktoś się wtrąca XD *8:58 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ehhh Wiki idziemy do łazienki XD *8:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie wiesz ojciec tera eh.. *8:59 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ehhhh *8:59 Kotofanka=^.^= ;-; *9:00 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ale przynajmniej wiem że mi w całości ufasz *całuje Wiki w nos *9:00 Kotofanka=^.^= *uśmiecha się *a: teraz rodzice *9:00 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Co oni sobie wyobrażają!!!! *9:02 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: Nic są dorośli. *9:02 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Dorośli pfff na pewno *9:03 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka:no tak *9:03 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: On chce ją pewnie wykorzystać i tyle *9:04 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka : A ty zawsze że chce ją wykorzystać *9:05 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Tacy jak on nie potrafią kochać *9:05 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: A ty znowu swoje?! *9:05 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: On jest jak tamten chłopak!! *Ojciec: Zrobi naszej córce krzywdę!!!! *9:06 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: Nie wierze w to *;-; *9:06 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Niby czemu? *9:07 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: Bo to widać *9:07 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Po czym!? *9:07 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: pO OCZACH *9:07 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: On jest wilkołakiem! Takie bestie potrafią bardzo dobrze kłamać!! *9:07 Kotofanka=^.^= ;-; *9:08 Panterek Bialy A: Ależ on upierdliwy ;-; *9:08 Kotofanka=^.^= A: xd *Matka : a nasza córka jest nekomantą są do siebie podobni ni?! *9:08 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Idę do hotelu nie wiem jak ty *Ojciec Wiki się pakuje *9:09 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka : nigdzie nie idziesz *9:09 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Idziesz?! *9:09 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka : a co jeżeli on wróci *9:09 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: To ochroni ją jej piesek *9:10 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: Przestań *Matka: To twoja córka powinieneś ją wspierać! *9:10 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Ja już nie mam córki *A: Jaki zwrot akcji *9:10 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *Matka: Jak możesz tak mówić!? *9:11 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Normalnie!! *Seba: Nigdy nie powinno się tak mówić o swoim dziecku *9:11 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki płacze.. i biegnie do łazienki *Matka: I widzisz co zrobiłeś?! *9:12 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki! *Ojciec: Niech płacze *9:12 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki znowu sie tnie *A: ;-; *9:12 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki wiem co chcesz zrobić!!! *9:12 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Zostaw mnie narazie! *9:12 Panterek Bialy *Seba wyłamuje drzwi *Seba: Wiki!!!!! *9:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Wyjdź stąd! *9:13 Panterek Bialy *podbiega do Wiki *Seba: Nie zostawie cię *9:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Zostaw mnie! *9:13 Panterek Bialy Seba: Nie! *Seba: Cheng!!! *9:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka : I co najlepszego zrobiłeś! Chcesz zęby naszej córce powróciła choroba jesteśdebilem a nie ojcem! *9:14 Panterek Bialy *Ojciec Wiki uderza jej matkę *Ojciec: Jak śmiesz tak do mnie mówić!!! *Seba: WYJDŹ!!!!!! *9:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: Jak śmiałeś mnie uderzyć *Cheng: Co chcesz Seba!? *9:15 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ulecz Wiki *Seba: WYJDŹ Z STĄD TEŚCIU!! *9:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nie moge.. *a: XD *9:16 Panterek Bialy Seba: Czemu?! *A: XD *Ojciec: Teściu?! *9:16 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Myślisz że moge uleczyć anioła życia!? Mylisz się -,- *Cheng: Mówiłem uleczam kogoś nie ją! *9:16 Panterek Bialy *całuje Wiki w ranę *9:16 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: Myśąłeś że teściem nie będziesz w końcu są zaręczeni! *9:17 Panterek Bialy *Ojciec Wiki wychodzi z domu *9:17 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki płacze *Matka płacze *9:18 Panterek Bialy A: Co ty robisz Sebie?! *9:18 Kotofanka=^.^= a: co ja XD *a: to przez ojca *;-; *9:18 Panterek Bialy Iris: Proszę nie płakać proszę pani *9:18 Kotofanka=^.^= a: -,- -,- -,- *Matka: AAa.. jakiś latający szczur! *9:18 Panterek Bialy *Iris pojawia się przed matką Wiki *9:18 Kotofanka=^.^= *ucieka na kanape *9:18 Panterek Bialy A: XDGA *9:19 Kotofanka=^.^= A: XD *Cheng: Ona nie jest Szczurem! *9:19 Panterek Bialy XD* *Iris: Jestem lisem XD *9:19 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: Więcej latających szczurów! *9:19 Panterek Bialy A: XD *9:19 Kotofanka=^.^= *pojawia się Szot *A: XDDD *9:19 Panterek Bialy A: Jprdl *9:19 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Mamo t-to- to nie są szczury.. *Matka: A co to jest?! *9:20 Panterek Bialy Iris: Jestem Iris!! *9:20 Kotofanka=^.^= a: z/w musze wydrókować cicoci fakture *;-; *9:20 Panterek Bialy *przytula Wiki *A: Ok *9:28 Kotofanka=^.^= a: JJ *Panterek Bialy Iris: I nie jestem szczurem *9:30 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: Oke... *a: z/w *a: jesczze na chwile *9:31 Panterek Bialy A: Znowu XD *9:33 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD JJ *9:33 Panterek Bialy Iris: Jestem lisem *9:33 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka : Uznajmy ze rozumiem... *9:34 Panterek Bialy *Iris chichocze *9:35 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *Mamo: To są magiczne istoty *Wiki: Mamo* *boże *XD *9:36 Panterek Bialy Iris: Tak jestem bardzo medżik XD *9:36 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *Wiki: Dzięki nim jesteśmy tez super bohaterami a nie tylko wilkołakiem czy nekomantą albo aniołem czy demonem.. Rozumiesz *9:36 Panterek Bialy Iris: Tak medżik jak Sebastian psychiczny XD. *9:36 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: Rozumiem *9:36 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ej!!! *9:37 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: On nie jest psychiczny *;-; *9:37 Panterek Bialy Seba: Jestem normalny! *Iris: Ta na pewno *9:37 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki?: Przecież móie *mówie* *;-; *9:38 Panterek Bialy *Iris siada na głowie mamy Wiki *Iris: Ale ma pani fajne włosy!!!! *9:38 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: Niech to coś ze mnie zejdzie *... * *Cheng: Zejdź z mamy Wiki *9:39 Panterek Bialy *Iris zlatuje z mamy Wiki *Iris nie widzi ściany i w nią uderza *9:39 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: Dziękuje XD i uważaj na ściane. *Cheng: Eh.. znwou *9:40 Panterek Bialy Iris: Hehhehehe *9:40 Kotofanka=^.^= *Cheng się brecha *9:40 Panterek Bialy Seba: Cheng co ty jej dałeś? *9:40 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nic xD *pacza na sebe ze wzrokiem jestem nie winny *9:43 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki lepiej się czujesz? *9:43 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie -,- *Szot: Cheng, Iris, Phantom powinniśmy ich na razie zostawić DX *Cheng: Ja sie zgadzam nie wiem jak oni *9:45 Panterek Bialy Stalker: A ty niby nie? *9:45 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: zapomnialem o tobie ST' *;-; *Szot: To idziemy? *9:45 Panterek Bialy *Iris idzie z Cheng'iem i Phantomem do zamrażarki XD *Stalker idzie smutny na spacer. *9:46 Kotofanka=^.^= *Szot leci z ST bo nie wie co mu jest *Szot: Co ci? *9:47 Panterek Bialy Stalker: Ehhh nic *9:47 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Mó1 *9:48 Panterek Bialy Stalker: A co mi może być *9:48 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: skąd mam wiedzieć?! *9:49 Panterek Bialy Stalker: A kogo mi brakuje!? *9:49 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Morru? *9:49 Panterek Bialy Stalker: Yup *9:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Okej *wracamy do WIKI SEBY I MAMY XD *9:50 Panterek Bialy Seba: Lepiej się czujecie? *9:51 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Mamo może lepiej się połóż i nie ja napewno nie *9:51 Panterek Bialy *przytula Wiki *9:51 Kotofanka=^.^= *oddaje przytulas *matka się kładzie *9:51 Panterek Bialy Seba: Będzie dobrze możecie mi wierzyć *9:52 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Eh... Nie nawidze mojego ojca *9:52 Panterek Bialy *całuje Wiki w czoło *9:52 Kotofanka=^.^= *roni łzy *9:53 Panterek Bialy >>week later<< *9:53 Kotofanka=^.^= jeszcze 6 min bo w 1 min musze wkleić *9:53 Panterek Bialy A: Nie chce mi się tyle siedzieć XD *9:53 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD aha *XD *a: 6 minut serio *9:53 Panterek Bialy A: To znaczy chodzi mi że przyśpieszyłem tydzień!!! *9:54 Kotofanka=^.^= a: Wie *XD *Wiki przytula Sebe.. *9:55 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wróciłem!! *9:55 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *a: skumaj tekst na górze *9:55 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ty zawsze jesteś przy mnie zanim powiem że jestem *A: Wiem XD *9:55 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XDD *Wiki: No cóż już tak mam *9:56 Panterek Bialy *głaszczę Wiki po włosach *9:56 Kotofanka=^.^= *mruczy XD *a: wtf XD Wika rozumiem jesteś Nekomantą ale nie kotem *9:57 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ty mruczysz? *9:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie wiem xd *9:59 Panterek Bialy *Seba cicho się śmieje *9:59 Kotofanka=^.^= A: jakiś gościu o nicku czarka pisze do mnie po japońsku *9:59 Panterek Bialy A: XD *10:00 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ;-; lece Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach